


slow night

by markothy



Series: the aurora au [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bartender Shinwon, Boss/Employee Relationship, Brothels, Comfort, Kingpin Johnny, M/M, Open Relationships, Pining, Polyamory, and it'll probably be the only shinjohn fic ever, boss johnny hewwo, i think this is the first shinjohn fic ever, lapslock, let me know if you want more?????, mafia, nobody asked for it but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markothy/pseuds/markothy
Summary: shinwon knows he’s in for it when he sees johnny’s tall, distinct figure descending the staircase. it’s something he rarely does, only to leave, socialize with certain guests, and, what looks like he’s planning to do now as he makes his way over to the bar, pester an innocent bartender who’s only trying to do his job. once the man’s in earshot, the bartender with a playful quality to his protests, says something about how it’s been a while, and how johnny’s a horrible boss for not letting his employees work, using the glass he was in the middle of wiping down to point in the other’s direction.





	slow night

**Author's Note:**

> shinjohn nation rise

shinwon knows he’s in for it when he sees johnny’s tall, distinct figure descending the staircase. it’s something he rarely does, only to leave, socialize with certain guests, and, what looks like he’s planning to do now as he makes his way over to the bar, pester an innocent bartender who’s only trying to do his job. once the man’s in earshot, the bartender with a playful quality to his protests, says something about how it’s been a while, and how johnny’s a horrible boss for not letting his employees work, using the glass he was in the middle of wiping down to point in the other’s direction.

johnny has to laugh. “aw, come on, you know it’s a slow night, shinwonnie,” he whines, cutting the bartender’s lecture short. it’s easy for the man to slip behind the bar, and shinwon can tell just from a glance, his boss’ black locks slipping from their gel-slicked placements, features taut with exhaustion betraying his age, that it’s been a particularly long, slow night. perhaps that’s why, when his boss - no, just johnny, in these moments - invades his space, closing the distance until there’s nothing left separating their bodies, shinwon lets himself be guided backwards, setting the forgotten glass and dish rag to the side where they’re out of harm’s way, until the small of his back finds the bar’s edge, firmly presses against it. johnny easily towers over him, despite them being the same height, and there’s that gentle warmth, swimming sunkissed chocolate-ochre in his eyes, and shinwon, if he didn’t know better, would almost doubt the man’s tiredness. johnny smiles, hands coming to rest on the bartender’s hips. “besides, i don’t hear you complaining,” he teases with a soft squeeze to shinwon’s sides.

their session, as shinwon likes to call it therapy, both for himself and his boss, ends as gently as it began - johnny’s pleasant sigh reverberating against the bartender’s chest as his hands slip away from his sides, the tingling warmth following after, his kittenish lips kissed swollen - as they should be, shinwon thinks smugly - and his features restored to their usual, soft glow. nothing more than slow, sensual kisses and some heavy petting, no thought or desire for a finish in sight, but that’s still more than fine with shinwon. 

johnny retreats back to the other side of the bar, which shinwon laments out of his own greediness, and, pulling at the knot of his silk tie, orders his usual - a sweet, iceless manhattan. another indicator of the man’s stressful day. shinwon delivers generously, with one cherry garnish more than the standard. his boss, contemplatively running his fingers along the beverage’s thin, fluted stem, shifts in his seat as he produces his wallet, black and sleek just like his hair. shinwon rolls his eyes, already knows what’s coming - “buying my silence, mr. suh?” the bartender asks with feigned surprise, eyebrow twitching suggestively. called it, shinwon laughs to himself, because johnny’s delicate fingers extract a crisp $100 bill from his fine leather fold and slip it into the bartender’s breast pocket. “you really are a menace, boss,” shinwon sighs, words clearly lacking bite as he makes no effort to return the bill.

johnny stage gasps, a hand flying to his chest when he sputters dramatically. “me? being a generous employer? so scandalous!” the man leans forward and gives shinwon a good-natured pat over his breast pocket, which would’ve embarrassed the bartender any other time, had it not been for its good, green contents. noticing his flush, his boss’ face falls, the man stiffly returning to his original position. the crease between his brows is back. “seriously though, that’s not for what happened just now, i-,” 

shinwon reaches across the bar to still johnny’s frantic hands with his own, hoping it’s as reassuring as he intends, and smiles. his boss, the kingpin’s eldest and only son, someone who picked him up off the street and gave him something, more than he could ever imagine, out of nothing, someone he shares most of his time with, and sometimes, his bed with, is a man kinder than most in this world. shinwon knows this, tells him this. “i know. i understand. you’re sweet, john, thank you.” the man looking back at him visibly softens. 

“consider it extra allowance, for being so handsome and helpful.” johnny says, attempting to be cute, but it only leaves him in a laughing fit as he witnesses shinwon cringe out of his skin. it’s a statement so cheesy and so irrefutably johnny, it makes shinwon’s heart swell.

their conversation simmers, quiets to barely a dull roar over the general hum the Aurora’s downstairs. shinwon’s eyes shift between the few clients sprinkled throughout the general lounge area, stopping to find hwitaek, a live musician the boss frequently likes to invite, at the grand piano, looking much more relaxed than his usual, immaculate appearance. like johnny had said, it was a slow night - tuesdays always are, the reason shinwon hasn’t figured out the correlation for yet, but he assumes johnny would know. the bartender sighs, and as if his eyes were waiting for permission, they finally return to stare in the direction of the front desk, where an unaware hyunggu sits. the receptionist appears to be chatting up a client - flashing his dangerously flirtatious smile, batting his eyelashes and soothing his thumb over the client’s forearm, looking all silver-haired and adorably freckled. it’s amazing, shinwon thinks, that hyunggu isn’t a rent boy here - could rake in endless appointments with his looks and, shinwon gulps, _ skill _ . but shinwon keeps that thought to himself.

none of this, to shinwon’s displeasure, escapes johnny’s careful observations, especially not the long, criminally lovesick sigh that slips from the bartender by accident. 

“is our beanstalk thinking about his fairy again?” his boss coos overzealously, to which shinwon smacks his arm with a sour grimace. 

“gonna kiss that smirk right off you one of these days,” shinwon groans. nevertheless, he turns back to watching hyunggu with an exasperated huff. “i don’t get it. ever since he dyed his hair, he’s been even more… i don’t know, fucking  _ adorable. _ ”

johnny’s loud snort of laughter is what cuts through the quiet of the Aurora’s largely vacant lounge, drawing eyes of both client and employee to the two of them at the bar. like a deer in headlights, shinwon freezes - the primal, more primitive part of his brain assures him if he stands still enough, nobody will see him and the flush slowly creeping across his cheeks. this only makes johnny laugh harder, and the bartender doesn’t know who he wants dead more - himself or his boss. 

those thoughts are put to bed immediately, though, because there’s that beautiful string of giggles, sounding just as cute as their owner, and shinwon sees hyunggu covering his mouth in a vain attempt to keep down his laughter. “cute,” the freckled receptionist coos, largely to himself but loud enough to be heard all the same, before he’s turning his attention back to the client in front of him. with that, everyone else in the room turns back to whatever they were doing, and shinwon is left to combust, still in the company of his awful, caring, hot, totally menacing and evil boss.   



End file.
